


What Love Can Do

by MissLyricalLeftie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry, Sanvers trash, What alex and i want: gay snuggles, what alex and i receive: gay struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLyricalLeftie/pseuds/MissLyricalLeftie
Summary: "Fresh off the boat, Maggie says. A new resident of paradise, finding her feet in the sand."I cried over Sanvers in my room today and I wanted to write a fic ok bye





	What Love Can Do

'Have you ever been with a girl?' Kara asks her.

'N...no,' Alex hurries. 'Never.' God, no. Since realising all of this, it's been coming back to her, but nothing like that has managed to revisit her memory. She wishes it had, wishes she'd done _something_ more than have a heart of little-kid crushes, so she'd stop feeling like it was a damn phase. What a cliché.

She's laid in bed with a girl, gazing up at the ceiling of Vicky Donoghue's room, at Vicky Donoghue's pyjama shirt, at Vicky Donoghue's lidded glittering eyes in the dim room light. She's felt the sickly sweet feeling of want in her lungs. She's listened to her talk about the cute guy in shop class and felt her heart sink, longing to lean over her and let her lips silence her, just for a moment.

She's danced with a girl in college at her local bar, called it experimenting as she struggled to keep her one-twos on point. She's told herself it was just the booze. She's stared at a blur of hips and felt like a wolf among deer, a predator, something to be reviled. She's been invited back to dark apartments and frat houses and felt sick at the mere thought.

She's glanced at a villain in a light she never would have expected, known it was wrong, not just because of the fire in the girl's eyes and the poison in her smirk. She's looked the same way at her sister's dear friend, her expensive taste, her teeth like pearls and throat like fine velvet.

She's met Maggie. Touched Maggie's arm and tried so, _so_ hard to brush it off like it was nothing, to breathe like normal while she felt like a woman drowning on dry land. Fresh off the boat, Maggie says. A new resident of paradise, finding her feet in the sand. The old world would be so easy to go back to, its restriction and disgust so simple. But she looks at Maggie and this is what she's been missing. This is what she wants. She imagines Maggie's lips against her own and she knows that this, _this_  is what a girl can do. This is what love can do.

Has she ever been with a girl? Right now, she is in love with one. And she can't know that her girl is falling just as hard.


End file.
